<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Void by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911467">Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, im going to orphan this, or at least i thik, think, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt she was screaming into a void sometimes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was so angry, so frustrated, yet she felt nothing at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was a void. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When her mother criticized her on her math skills, it made her want to sob, for years, it made her insides ache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this was all lost in the void. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she couldn't bring herself to eat something, because her mother's voice still rung in her head, saying how she was fat and she shouldn't be eating this much, and eating makes you fat, and- No! that wasn't right she had barley eaten anything and and and and and- </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This bundle of emotion was lost in the void and empty was all she felt. Empty. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sometimes wished the void wasn't a thing, that she could sob all her emotions out at night, in her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>but because of all those yells, because of all the "STOP CRYING YOU BITCH!", the void had appeared. And the void was here to stay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the void that was her breaking down heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was a void. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hated this void. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The void made her want to cut herself, and she did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hated this void.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was the void.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hated herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because she was the void. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>